The Journey of Taro
by Michael's Fanfiction's Wooh
Summary: The Avatar after Aang is on his Journey to master the two elements he has left to learn. But will a surprise enemy stop him from doing his Avatar duties? We will soon find out. Warning some suggesting scenes soo don't say that I didnt warn you. :P REVIEWS WANTED!
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This Fan Fiction deals after Aang's death and Korra never existed. My character is the Water Avatar. Basically this is the LOK but in my characters point of view and different plots. There are different antagonists so Amon does not exist, but people that were relatives to Korra exist as the relatives to me. This is all very complicated, but if you read you will catch along. If you have any questions just ask in the reviews below**

**Chapter 1: Leaving**

"You ready for your earthbending mastery test funny boy?" Toph yelled to me. I looked around the room we were standing in, earth and metal everywhere.

"I passed the waterbending test no problem. I am sure just one of you can't compare to three waterbending masters." The truth was that ten waterbending masters couldn't compare to Toph, but you can never tell her that. My name is Taro, and I am the Avatar. I was born in the Northern Water Tribe and I have never left. Being locked in one place for 16 years I know, sounds like a nightmare. Toph was sent out here on a ship to teach me how to earthbend and was surprised how quickly I mastered it, thus her teaching me metalbending. I was also taught waterbending from the very best, Katara.

"You are gonna regret you said that funny boy. Let's go ahead and get this battle started why don't we? The rules are the first one with their feet off of the ground loses."

"I have been waiting for you to say that all my life, and I know the rules," I said chuckling. I positioned myself in a firm earthbending stance, feet spread, and body steady. I slid my foot ready to make my first move being quickly stopped by Toph's voice.

"Hold it there mister. This isn't to fair to me. I mean how can you fight a blind lady like me? It is only fair that you're blind too," she said ripping a blue blind fold with the three circles of the water tribe symbol on it out of her pocket. She wore her tradition earth clothes from when she was a child, just longer now to fit her body. Same hair style, same old Toph, Katara would tell me. Toph took a rock and wrapped it with the head band, shooting it across the field at me. I quickly caught it wrapping around my eyes as tightly as possibly. Everything was black for at least 5 seconds until I slammed my foot on the ground, vibrations sending from my body throughout the whole room. I noticed the little rock bumps in the ground, two ants moving along the ground, and the subtle movements of Toph's body. It was just like seeing through my eyes, just without the color

She stomped the ground hard, causing cracks and quivers in the earth. She then thrust her hands up about eye level raising a giant boulder out of the ground. She pushed her hands straight out and firm sending the giant earth projectile at me. I quickly dug my feet into the ground to give me sturdiness, followed my shoving my hands directly onto the rock bending the earth within it causing it to crush into many little pieces. I felt the subtle presence of metal beneath us and quickly stepped in circles, causing more vibrations to get a better "sight" of it.

"What are you up to Jokester," Toph said with mild sarcasm. I could tell she had no true interest because she was ready to counter anything.

As I sensed more of the earth particles within the metal, and quickly raised my hands in the air, wrists bent downward causing the ground to tremble splitting the ground open from underneath us. The metal ripped out of the ground and I pulled my hands apart, separating it into 5 separate sheets.

"My metalbending lessons are so amazing young prodigy," Toph said whilst smirking. You could literally hear the smirk on her face, "but one thing that I forgot to teach you is never give your enemy resources. She quickly shot the metals sheets at me and I slammed my arms closed as if I was shielding my face causing the walls to slide in and touch one another. I felt the metal slam into the earth walls as I quickly slid them back open. Toph toughened her stance, pushing her hands down to the ground quickly causing cylinders of earth to come from the roof and all around to crush me into a pulp.

_Think, and quickly,_ I said to myself. I slid my left foot to the right in front of my right foot and flicked my right wrist down sending an earth tunnel to Toph's left foot, her balance foot. I collapsed the earth beneath her and made her stumble back and loose balance. As she tried to catch herself I quickly sent the tunnel back up launching her into the metal wall. I ran up close and pulled my arms to my body, causing the metal to wrap around Toph like a blanket. I closed my fists tighter digging my nails into my palms causing the earth to toughen.

"Okay you took my body of the earth completely. I can't see anything," she complained. I released the metal causing her to fall to her feet, "Okay you have passed your earthbending test, better be lucky I was going easy. It was just a basic test on your earth, metal, and seismic sense mastery. The Republic City Council said I wasn't allowed to actually fight you."

"I noticed, you were tougher in practice," I said laughing.

"Come on, let's get outta this wreck," She said as she earthbended the door open. She quickly reached my face and snatched off the blindfold sticking it into her pocket, "I am going to keep this as a souvenir if you don't mind. Chief Unalaq we have our newest earthbending master!"

"That was fast," Uncle Unalaq said standing outside of the training room in the icy buildings of the Northern Water Tribe. The river system ran behind him, with the beautiful scenery and ice carvings that the waterbenders use to create the whole tribe.

"I mean this kid is a whiz with earthbending, well thanks to me anyways," Toph boasted loudly.

"So we need to find a firebending master for him now, I am assuming. I'll get the Fire Nation on the line right-"

"No," I said cutting him off.

"What do you mean no?" Uncle Unalaq asked me quickly and firmly.

"The Avatar is supposed to journey the Earth, explore and learn the elements. They pick their own masters; learn the ways and customs of each Nation. This is definitely not it, I refuse to learn any other elements unless you let me journey with Mizu and find my own way," Mizu is my polar bear dog and I want to actually be the Avatar, I have barely even seen the whole Northern Water Tribe.

"But, we need to keep you protected! This is ridiculous!" Uncle yelled.

"That isn't your job. I am the Avatar, I am here to protect over you! I may only be years old, but I need to find my way and keep the world at peace; at my own terms, not yours.

"Just because you're getting this boast of confidence-"

"The boy is right," I heard a calm familiar voice call out. I turned to my right looking across the icy paths to see Katara along with a few Air Acolytes from Republic City. "We shouldn't be keeping him cooped up her, there is a ship coming with supplies and is leaving in tomorrow. Let him go, let him be the Avatar. But before I give you my approval, I must ask you why you have come to this conclusion so fast?"

"I keep seeing visions of Aang and his freedom as a child, him journeying with Toph, Sokka, and even you. I know that the Avatar should not be treated like me, coped up in one area. I need to go. The past Avatars are almost pushing me and telling me to do so." They all nodded in approval and Uncle bowed his head.

"Your parents are going back to the Southern Water Tribe with Katara tonight," Unalaq said softly.

"Why? Did something happen?" I asked panicking for a short second.

"I am just a bit home sick, and your parents are using this to get home. The Air Acolytes have a Flying Bison here so it should be quick," Katara said, "Visit them and tell them you are going on your journey, it will be a while till you see them again."

"Yeah, I'll go now!" I yelled running and jumping in the middle of the river transport system, quickly freezing a circle for me to balance on. I looked down at my brown hair soaring wildly all over the place, and my opened blue Water Tribe jacket. It exposed my tight indigo thermal undershirt underneath. My grey baggy jogging pants and my brown boots kept me warm from the freezing cold water splashing up on my ankles. I swiped my hands back as if I was swimming making a giant wave sending me forward down the river. Tiny splashes and sprinkles of water hit my face keeping me refreshed. I loved the feeling of cold water against my skin. I looked forward to see a "T" in the river and quickly raised my hands upward creating a water ramp to turn me to the left, followed me freezing it solid. My ice board went quickly up the ramped followed by me spinning and doing a 360, sliding back down the ice ramp pushing down the new waterway. After about 10 seconds of surfing I jumped off the bored landing in front of a medium sized ice house and opened the door to see my mother and father's faces.

"I passed my test. Two down two to go." I said letting the power go to my head.

"Really I am so proud of you Taro; you have the look of news on your face. Do you have to tell us something?" my mother said with the look of worry and concern.

"You know you can't hide anything from your mother Taro. That's like telling someone that waterbenders don't bend water." My dad said laughing loudly afterwards, followed by my mother's death stare.

"I am leaving. I am going to Republic City to find a firebending master to teach me. And yes there is no convincing me otherwise so please don't try. I also have one more request. When I come back, Dad, please get better at your jokes," I said half serious, half laughing

"I knew this day would come, I was expecting it any day now. You can ask your day I predicted it about a week ago."

"Yeah she did. And I want you to be careful my little Avatar. You have been the best son, and you are going to be the best Avatar known."

"I can't live up to that. Aang was too great dad. But I promise I will try." My dad grabbed me and pulled me close, pushing my hair back from my face, and hugged me tightly. My mother joined in quickly, creating a group hug. As we backed out my mother quickly said, "You are wet, you are gonna get sick if you don't dry your clothes!"

"Leave me alone mom!" I exclaimed as she quickly waterbended the water out of my clothing, pushing it outside, "Okay I'll admit it, I will miss you guys dearly. I love you two. And I will be sure to visit. And even when you think I won't, just know I will." I said walking out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Republic City Master**

The crack of dawn hit, the ship should be arriving soon. I can really admit that I was terrified yet excited at the same time.

"Are you sure you are going to go?" Uncle Unalaq sighed.

"I am positive; I need to do this Uncle. This is my destiny as the Avatar," I confidently said.

"Okay, well I wish you and Mizu safe travels. And don't forget to visit Taro. I will miss you; the entire Tribe will miss you," he confessed.

"Thank you Uncle. I needed that. Also I need to get to the ship; it'll leave me if I don't." I said quietly, "Come Mizu," I called as Mizu turned the corner, licking my face. He then sat up right become much taller, than Uncle Unalaq and me. "Up," I said as I jumped on his saddle.

"He has gotten as big as a horse dear gosh, wait isn't that a supply ship that isn't for human transportation," Uncle said in amazement.

"I know right he grows so much, and I will find a way," I laughed, rubbing his white soft fur, reaching forward to rub his muzzle popping a treat in his mouth, "Bye Uncle, and I hope everything stays good here. Mizu, Go!" I shouted as Mizu ran down the aisle beside the waterways. I pulled on rein around his neck to get him to turn right, running away from the Northern Water Tribe completely into the empty snow paths. Snow poured down on Mizu and I, and I quickly buttoned my coat. Mizu barked loudly noticing wolfs ahead. "Leave them alone Mizu, we'll be fine. Run quick!" I yelled as I tucked down as I hugged the saddle tighter, as Mizu began to come to a full sprint. I looked ahead, identified the supply ship ahead. Mizu began to slow down in front of the ship and I analyzed it. Large, heavy purified metal that is hard to metalbend, but possible. The great big Fire Nation insignia was on the side, workers piling out supplies. "Quiet steps, go to the bottom of the ship, quietly Mizu," I whispered. Mizu took small steps to the bottom of the ship as quietly as possible, and laid near a stack of hay. I jumped off his saddle rubbing his neck and muzzle again. I put my head against his soft fur of his side and closed my eyes, drifting to a sound sleep.

The loud sound of the ship horn awoke me and Mizu, jumping upright. I shook my chocolate brown hair out of my face as it proceeded to fall everywhere.

"I think we are here boy," I said to Mizu stroking his fur back. I jumped up on his saddle and balanced myself quickly, "Are you ready?" Mizu roared and jumped up quickly running to the exit of the boat, charging by many crew men. Mizu stopped in the middle of the city streets, nearly shocked in the completely different surrounding. My mouth dropped at the many Sato Mobiles and the sight of the tall buildings standing high everywhere around us. Pedestrians moved at a fast pace, trying to get there work done. I looked up to the sky, bright aqua, with giant cotton balls of clouds moving along.

"So this is what they call Republic City Mizu! This is epic, and it is hot as crap around here. You may have to shed a layer of fur," I laughed. "It is really hot out here," I panted brushing sweat off of my forehead, "Come on let's go to Air Temple Island, quick boy!" I yelled as Mizu took off straight into the city heading for the middle. Katara said that Tenzin should have plenty of room for me to stay, and I should be able to change my clothes there also. That's also where I would be heading back once I master firebending. If I even get a teacher to teach me how to that is. Looking on forward I saw the giant city park, full of grass and trees, almost an entire different world compared to the rest of the city. Kids sat down at the pond relaxing back, careless, not worried about the city life. It is perfect counter balance for the entire high paced fast city.

"Left at the turn in front of the park Mizu," I said as he slid into a fast paced turn, the dust beneath us kicking over to an old man walking.

"Young man you'll pay-" I quickly pulled my hands into my chest, pulling them apart quickly, earthbending the dust off of his clothes, "never mind, and thank you young sir!" I waved my hand as Mizu quickly soared down the street to the Republic City coastline. I circled my hands in a dome shape around my body as Mizu began to take steps into water. The water began to circle us making a dome around us as we got in deeper. Mizu began to speed up for a while until we finally saw the island cliff. I bended the dome into a skin tight outline of me and Mizu, quickly propelling us towards the land. As we popped out the vista of the island was amazing. Many sky bison flew in circles above us with the ring tailed lemurs letting out many roars ad murmurs. Mizu stood up in the air jumping up and down causing me to fall on the ground landing on my back and head with a thud. I rubbed my head, causing me to shift my already uncontrollable hair, in a more uncontrollable state.

"I am assuming you are the Avatar, I am Jinora, the oldest daughter but not the oldest child. I have two twin older brothers, Haruko and Etsuko, along with Meelo the youngest, and Ikki in between us. My dad has been waiting to see you, so come on in and follow me," Jinora said as I began to start counting on one hand. She wore the traditional Airbender garments with a bob-ish haircut in the front and the back pulled into a bun on the top of her head.

"Hold on, you have how many siblings?!" I yelled.

"5 and 6 is on the way," she smiled.

"I guess you guys have to repopulate your kind somehow."

"Wait what," Jinora said intriguingly.

"Oh nothing," I chuckled while smiling. I followed her inside the huge Air Temple and walked into the main room to find most of the family standing there to greet me.

"Based off the descriptions Jinora gave me, I pretty much know you all now, so no need for introductions, but my name is Taro, nice to meet you guys," I said smiling and rubbing my head. Mizu stuck his head through the door and laid the rest of his body down on the porch waiting on a command, "oh that's Mizu, he is a polar bear dog that loves children and doesn't mind being ruff housed so no worries with the kids. And I am rambling so I will stop." I nervously let out.

"No worries I am Tenzin and this is my wife Pema. We are happy to accompany you here. Etsuko and Haruko are at the Fire Nation doing errands and business and should be back in the near future. Do you have any wishes for right now?" Tenzin questioned.

"Well I want to get off my artic outfit, and just go back to Republic City."

"That sounds fine, Jinora give him one of the outside rooms near the Air Acolytes residence, so he can stay with Mizu."

"Right this way Taro." Jinora said leading me back outside to a different set of buildings. It had many rows, and several doors leading into many rooms of different sizes and shapes.

"Here is our biggest room, high ceilings and a lot of space, perfect for you and Mizu. If I may have a suggestion, leave him here. We'll feed him and Dad will drop you off in the city on Oogi. Meelo will want to play with him anyway."

"I know you guys are vegetarians though. Do you have meat for him; he is a carnivore after all."

"Yes we imported some just for him. We have everything set up for you a relaxed stay. The White Lotus sentries made sure everything was perfect."

"Yeah they didn't want me to even leave the Water Tribe, so thanks for all of this." I said as I pushed off Mizu's saddle and took my bag, throwing it on the bed.

"No big deal, but you may want to hurry up and meet my dad, he is leaving in a few." Jinora yelled as she ran out of the room closing the door behind her. I pulled off my coat exposing my tight indigo plain t-shirt, throwing the coat on the bed. I took off the brown boots and giant jogging pants, grabbing another set of grey jogging pants just not nearly as thick. I took out my comfort boots, which were brown in color also, also putting them on giving me more of a cooler feel. I picked up my indigo bands out of my bag, sliding them on my arms, them going up from my wrist to my elbow, clinging tightly to my skin. I looked in the mirror, running my fingers back through my hair, and it stopped right above my shoulders in length.

"_At least this is a more comfortable look and not as warm,"_ I said to myself. I ran outside by the cliff line leading to Republic City.

"Tenzin wait for me!" I yelled as he climbed on top of the huge flying bison Oogi, "Jinora said you could give me a lift to Republic City.", I said as I got near Oogi.

"I don't see why that can't be arranged. Climb on up." I gripped on to Oogi, climbing up onto his saddle and sitting back and relaxing, "Oogi yip-yip!" Tenzin yelled as Oogi went soaring into the sky.

"This is a lot better and faster than underwater travel, by far," I said.

"I would think so, air travel is much more convenient," Tenzin agreed.

As we arrived in front of City Hall, Tenzin landed on the ground, letting me jump off into the Republic City streets.

"Where is the park from here Tenzin?" I intrigued.

"Directly behind this building, it is quite beautiful."

"Thanks," I said as I started running to the side of the building, "See you later, don't wait for me to go back home!" I turned the corner and looked on and saw the grass and bridges of the park. It was nearing night time, the late afternoon and made the park even more beautiful. I looked over to see a beautiful girl sitting staring at the water. My body continually began to take steps closer to her, no matter what I protested. Something about her, it gave me an aura of strong will, warmth, that's what it was, fire. I stood in front of her, her tight burgundy tank top accenting the curves of her upper body and waist, slowly turning into baggy black pants. She had the original fire nation shoes with its gold accents shining in the moonlight. Her necklace resembled one of a water tribe marriage necklace, but red cloth and a solid gold medallion in the middle. She also had bands like mine, gold colored from her wrists to her elbows with burgundy accents running around her wrists. She turned to look at me and I froze, her silky black pony tail swinging back, reaching the middle of her back as she turned. Her golden eyes gave me a questioned look staring into me as I panicked. My mouth began to dry, the words that I once had washed away and my body forced out a name.

"Azula," I muttered. Her expression went from kind and compassionate to warning and defensive. The look of question across her face woke me up from shock.

"What exactly would someone like you know about Azula," she forced at me. I tilted my head sideways just as confused as she was. I had no idea why I said it I just did.

"I-I uh I don't know," I choked. Wow Avatar, you are doing a good job at talking to people. And I am supposed to be saving the world. Exactly what world could I save, the world of ants?

"You better have an explanation in five seconds or I swear I'll light your ass like a match." She snared as she pushed up and got to my face. I froze again, I guess we are using the, _I'm the Avatar and I had a feeling," _card again.

"You see, I am the Avatar and a lot of time I have the senses of who should be my teacher and my alarm is ringing for you. And I guess you remind Aang of Azula because he has been butting into my mind a lot lately." I said smiling and rubbing my hair.

"Whatever just leave me alone, okay bro?" She began to storm off and I grabbed her wrist stopping her. She shook it off with a flame, blowing herself backwards gaining a fighting stance. But the flame was unique, it was blue. She sent a blue flame projectile at my body and I quickly collapsed into the earth. My seismic sense took over, notifying her location. I bent my wrist lifting them up and pulling down, grabbing her ankles and sinking them down to where she couldn't move. I elevated myself out of the ground and stared at her. She waved her arms in an unaffected state. She sent a burning continuous flame my way. I quickly raised my hands bringing a water wave forth pushing against the dense blue flames. I slid my foot, sinking in her ankle further making her loose balance getting splashed by the wave. There were fine things that I could take, but being attacked was not one of them. She rocket propelled herself up with two flames and landed firmly on the ground, smirking. She thought this was a joke. I fixed myself in a boxing position, chunking rocks at her with every punch, she quickly dodged them one by one with acrobatics and things like back handsprings. I lowered myself, contemplating my neck move when she began to move her arms and in circular motions around her body, "It's been long since I have had to use this move feel honored. But if you pay dirty I play dirty!" she exclaimed, Electricity moved around her body as she gained the charge, and quickly shot it at me. A flash of white hit me as the Avatar state awoken inside of me. I looked at my body from a dormant sided of my brain as it took the electricity through my right hand. It brought it to my chest, shifting positions and pointing it back at the girl my body lost its stance and pointed the lightning to the sky, releasing it into the dark sky. I came back to my senses staring at the girl, now crying and running away. "Just leave me alone, I don't need this, I don't need you!" she disappeared in the darkness as I fell to the ground from exhaustion. Who was she and why was my body responding this way. My eyes went black, and all thought was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Triple A**

I woke up comfortable, Mizu's fur against my face. I shot up, quickly looking over, "Mizu!" He woke up giving me a look of no concern, laying his head back down on the pillow. Definitely my polar bear dog alright. Tenzin cracked the door open, most likely checking on me.

"So I guess I made it home," I coughed as I cleared my throat, standing up.

"The White Lotus Sentries took you home; you were unconscious at the park." Tenzin said in his natural calming voice. How could he be this awake this early? Well it felt like it was early, "Care to share what happened?" his tone quickly changed. I spoke too soon.

"Yeah I can see that I am here. And my body just wore out that is it," I looked down lying. Well not really it did give out, just not saying how it did. I quickly switched the subject. "I see they changed my clothes too." I was in my sleeping clothes; my underwear also was changed…. Well surprise to whoever got a sneak preview.

"You sure you have nothing you need to discuss?" Tenzin said. Honestly there wasn't. I almost got my ass kicked by a girl. Aang saved me by shooting her sparky boom-boom into the air using the Avatar state. She began to cry, ran off into nowhere. I mean sounds like a typical day to me. I ran my fingers through my hair, pulling it from my face. I noticed that it was wet. These White Lotus Sentries gave me a bath too. And I was unconscious; I mean I have been exposed to at least 3 people.

"Nothing at all, probably gonna head back out with Mizu this time, that way if my body does give out, he can take me home."

"Smart, it is always smart to bring your animal companion with you. They are given to the Avatars for reasons you know." Tenzin said. Jeez he is worse than Aang, wisdom guidance spiritual stuff. Not my region, just a teenage boy who wants to punch faces in.

"Thank you for your guidance Tenzin," I bowed. I'm still respectful so what. He bowed back and proceeded to leave the room. I shook Mizu, him not budging at all. Boy he was lazy, but I am his owner, I take full responsibility and accept this punishment.

"Get up fat dog," I said laughing pushing him off of the bed. He quickly tackled me on the ground, licking my face quickly. I fought him off standing up and then hugging him, "How are you my puppy," I said in a cute voice rubbing his back. Okay he may be the size of a horse but he is only 10 months. Still a puppy to me at least if that counts, "Wanna go for a swim boy?" Mizu began howling loudly, wagging his tail, and barking a bit. I guess they did keep him cooped up in my room all day. At least they gave him food and water. I loaded Mizu's saddle with 4 bottles fresh water and hooked them to the rings. I also added a jug of water for fighting purposes you never know when you'll need it. I picked up my wallet, now full of money, which I am not complaining about. These White Lotus Sentries are starting to be pushy, but hey now I don't have to ask Tenzin for money. My stomach angrily growled. I haven't eaten since I have been here and heaven knows I am not eating vegetarian. I walked outside of my room, Mizu following me out to the landing to go to Republic City. I jumped on his saddle wrapping an air tight water bubble around me as Mizu nosedived into the water. He swam quickly and swiftly through the clear waters of Republic City and we arrived to the huge city. I looked over onto one of the city walls; it contained many posters for Probending, something interesting that I will check out later. I rode by City Hall, a giant ruckus being made, as I quickly heard my name being called. Well the name that I am used to going by.

"Avatar! You're the Avatar aren't you!?" A crazy man yelled at me. I pulled on the saddle causing Mizu to slow down coming to a complete stop.

"Yeah, what gives?" I was not in a people pleasing mood today.

"You've been called out!" Mizu started moving towards the podium growling. I hissed quickly causing him to pause.

"By whom exactly, I hope it isn't you. You don't look like the challenging type." Okay Avatar points deducted, but I mean grey spiked hair and scrawny hunched back body, I doubt he could even take a water whip.

"By the Triple A," he yelled, "The Anti-Avatar Association, they are a group of people such as waterbenders, earthbenders, firebenders and they want to take you out."

"Why, what would be the point," my expression dropped dramatically.

"They believe that you hold too much power, you only cause war and inequality." The man said.

"Do you believe that?" I sighed.

"Well I am not sure, he has a point."

"I am the Avatar; I am the protector of the world. I am here to set equality, not to diminish it. To have someone to know all 4 elements to protect the world is the goal to create equality. I am here, and I am staying, and you can tell that to the Triple Shits." Okay, public speech ruined by swearing, and I honestly don't care. These Triple A's are stupid anyways. You can't have one good life without some group trying to ruin the entire thing. "Mizu, move," I shouted to him as he ran towards the park.

We sat at the park; I threw a stick around with Mizu as he fetched it. He quickly tired, proceeding to lie near me. I slammed my hand on the ground causing an earth crack with anger. I feel like I have failed. I just made it to Republic City and I have already formed an enemy. Two to be exact, and one of them needs to teach me firebending like what could I do about that. I looked down at Mizu, totally unaffected by my anger fit, he was way used to them now. The sun began to lower, the streets of Republic City getting darker, taking that mysterious tone that it has during the night, but this time I felt alarmed. Not relaxed, as if something was telling me to leave, but another part of my body, rushed with excitement, wanted to stay. I stood up and began walking down the street with an orange-ish hue. Mizu stayed at the corner, hackles raised ready for fighting at any moment. He was alarmed to that wasn't a good sign. I began to head, back almost, jogging, no sprinting I was sprinting. Was I scared, or was I rushed my body wasn't quite sure.

"Where are you heading little Avatar?" I heard a cold voice call towards me, I chill ran up my spine as I turned around in time enough to dodge a synchronized blow of water, earth, and fire. I stood in a fighting stance. I looked up, left, right, behind, below. They weren't visible to naked eye. I stood in an earthbending stance, slamming my foot to the ground, seismic vibrations being sent down the entire alley. One, two, three, four, five, and six, six people and I can't tell who bends what yet. Only one way to find out, I opened my arms as wide as they could go, pushing my wrist downwards causing two gallons of water to explode off of Mizu's saddle. I pulled the water to my side and began to move it around fluidly. I slid my foot to the right, tripping out one of the people in dark clothing, with a bright red headband. Headbands, of course, that is how they identify their bending. Going against firebending is at my advantage now, two elements against one. I slid my foot back causing him to trip and being flung towards me. I slammed the water onto his face, slowly going across his whole body; I gripped my fist tightly together, freezing the water, encasing his entire body. He fell to the ground quickly. I melted the ice around his face so he could breathe, I'm not that evil. I stomped quickly pushing him against a metal wall. I slowly encased his body to stop him from moving. Metalbending is a rare technique I'm sure these people don't have. A woman in blue headband surfed at me on a water wave, with the earthbender propelling himself underground at the same speed. I reached my arms out forcing the water back, but the girl was strong. I pressed my feet into the ground pushing harder, but she fought back. The earthbender pushed out of the ground upper cutting my jaw, everything started going black. I recovered my balance, noticing them rushing at me again. I can't face them both; they're talented far beyond me at this moment. Mizu came rushing to tackle being thrown back by a water wave. I accepted my fate; this is the end for me.

A sharp fire blast came in between me and the enemies. But this was unique, dense, hot, and_ blue. _The mystery woman from the park came diving from the air landing perfectly. The earthbender lifted projectiles and began to shoot them in an array of patterns. Park girl ran towards them doing a cartwheel between rocks and a front handspring directly on top of the earthbender. As the firebender took a step to attack her, I slid my foot causing her to trip quickly. Park girl slammed the earthbender against the concrete causing him to pass out, while doing a back handspring to the fallen firebender. She jumped in the air, coating her foot with blue flames, knocking her out. Her long ponytail fell perfectly in the same spot as if she did nothing.

"Thanks miss," I let out in awe.

"My name is Ferron, we had a rough meet at the beginning but it was a bad day for me. I came out looking for you and heard this commotion. Was guessing it was some losers fooling around, I was gonna watch, then I realized it was you. Whatever though, you okay?" Her voice was calm, snappy, and chill. It sent chills down my spine.

"Yeah I am fine. Nice to meet you, my name is Taro." I said stuttering on every word.

"Heh, you're cute for an avatar. History hasn't made y'all look the best, they're a couple of good ones though," she chuckled.

"Thanks," I blushed

"No problem, so about that offer, me being your teacher, can I take that up?" she said looking down.

"Nahhh, it already has been taken, I already mastered firebending," I said sarcastically, "Duh, and you can be my teacher! You're like the best ever Ferron." She ran towards me, embracing me into a warming hug. It has been a while since I have had contact like this, it felt good, she smelt so good, like a sweet Japanese cherry blossom. "What was that for?"

"Everything, for understanding thank you Taro," she said sincerely. I was confused, but I felt happy. I may have just met her, but she makes me happy. I'm not sure why. "Meet me at Republic City Park tomorrow. I'll be ready for whatever."

"Okay, bye Ferron."

"Bye Taro!" she yelled running away. I have a teacher, one more step to finding out what Triple A is doing. And how I need to stop it.


End file.
